The Fake Couple
by Shardwing52
Summary: Having won the fall tournament, Asuka has become rather popular at school. However, worried about her naivety as boys hound her, Misaki comes up with a plan. Will it work?


Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

"...Here we go again," Misaki sighed as she watched Asuka be caught in the middle of a bunch of school guys.

She was famous in this school ever since her FC match with Saki was shown and word spread about. Misaki felt a bit jealous, but was more concerned how frequent Asuka may run into this situation now.

"Being a star attracts much attention," Madoka said with amusement.

"Ahehee!" Asuka laughed nervously in the midst of the students as they continued to compliment her and fawn over her.

"Still, what are we going to do if she gets asked out left and right?" Mashiro asked. "This is Asuka-senpai we're talking about."

Indeed, she's an innocent girl to a fault. Knowing her, she would try to go out with everyone so nobody is sad. That was what they thought.

Later, Masaya was at home, when Misaki called him.

"...You want to talk?" Masaya asked after she responded. "Sure, where do you want to meet up?"

"How about near my place?" Misaki asked.

"Alright," Masaya said before hanging up. "I wonder what she wants?"

He then left and headed to the meeting place. While doing so, his mind drifted to Asuka.

The girl was quite the talk of the school. He couldn't say he was surprised given word got around. Still, he was proud of her. She deserved all the attention she got.

"She really is something," Masaya said in a gentle voice as his lips formed a smile.

After some minutes, he met up with Misaki who was standing near her mailbox.

"Um..." Misaki started, rubbing her head nervously with her hand.

"What did we need to discuss?" Masaya asked, though he was curious at her behavior.

"That's...hmm," Misaki said before gathering herself and then faced him more relaxed. "Pretend that you and Asuka are lovers."

"S-say what!?" Masaya stuttered with reddened cheeks.

"I'm sure you've noticed how much guys fawn over her lately, right?" Misaki asked, to which he nodded. "Well I think you and Asuka faking being a couple may cause some if not most of the guys to back off," Masaya looked in thought, knowing what she said did make sense. "I don't want her to do something stupid and get herself in a bad situation because of her innocence. That's why..."

"You want me to help by putting on an act with her to get some of them to quit approaching her," Masaya finished.

"I'm sorry," Misaki said while lowering her head, but Masaya shook his head.

"It's okay, you just want to make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Masaya said. "You're a good friend. I care about her too."

"Thank you," Misaki smiled gratefully.

"But, uh, did you say anything to Asuka?" Masaya asked with heated cheeks.

"Yep, she was perfectly fine with it," Misaki said positively. "She said something about how you're kind, and looks forward to being looked after by you."

"I-is that so?" Masaya stuttered.

With that, he went home and got some sleep.

The next day, he heard a knock at his door.

"Coming!" Masaya called out, for he was in the living room and now opened the door. "...Asuka, what brings you here?"

He sorta just asked that on reflex.

"Misaki-chan told me last night that you would do it," Asuka said with a smile on her face.

"O-oh," Masaya said nervously, knowing what she was referring to as she came in.

"That's not all though," Asuka started in a more troubled tone. "I don't really know how to act like a lover with you."

"Well neither do I with you," Masaya shared. "It's not like I've ever been in love."

"Even so, please teach me how to!" Asuka said determinedly.

"R-right," Masaya stuttered from her conviction, and after leaving the house, the two stopped. "Alright...I guess for starters, they would hold hands."

Asuka felt no awkwardness locking his with her own.

Masaya could feel the sweat on his forehead, but he pushed it back while they walked.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't really do something like this before with a girl. The most he's done is bandage one of them and help them up for support.

Walking about with them down the street with locked hands was not one of them.

Still, Asuka certainly seemed happy as she hummed. Her uplifting attitude also drove away some of his nervousness.

Getting to school, he removed his hand from Asuka's.

"Coach?" Asuka asked.

"We should be okay for now." Masaya said, using that as an excuse to avoid any attention drawn to him at the moment. "Anyway, let's head over to class."

Arriving, Masaya got in his seat while Asuka still stood about chatting with Madoka.

Class started pretty quickly, so Masaya didn't have to worry about watching over her for now at least. During lunch, instead of eating on his own, Masaya joined the girls outside.

"Unlike you to join us much, any particular reason?" Madoka asked.

"Not really," Masaya lied, but Asuka cut in.

"Yes, we're pretending to be lovers-!" Asuka said cheerfully, but Masaya covered her much.

"You just had to say it!" Masaya yelled spastically with red cheeks.

"Pretend?" Mashiro and Madoka asked with surprise and question marks above their head.

Masaya fortunately changed the subject, which lead to the girls conversing with a touch of his opinion in there.

But about four minutes later, some guys approached the group. It wasn't specified what year each was in, but they all had the same thing common, eying Asuka.

Masaya restrained himself first to see what happened. He didn't know their motives. After all, they might just want to talk to her due to hearing how she won the FC tournament recently. Getting on their case for something as sincere as that would be rude.

"Yes!" Asuka said with a friendly expression after standing up and walking up to them.

The conversation seemed harmless enough, until...

"Hey, hey, want to join our basketball team?" one of the guys asked.

"Eh-ah!" Asuka's hand now got grabbed by one of them.

"Yeah, you would be a great addition with your flexibility!" the guy grabbing her arm said.

"But..." Asuka said, not sure about joining another club other than the one she loves and is dedicated to.

Seeing they wouldn't leave her alone, Masaya got up and intervened by walking next to her.

"Would you mind backing off?" Masaya asked with some edge in his voice.

"Coach," Asuka said.

"Keep out of this, it has nothing to do with you!" the guy holding Asuka's arm fired back. "Forget him, won't you come with us?"

As he pulled her towards him, Asuka made a noise while her face grew into one of fear.

The next thing everyone knew, the boy had his arm painfully yanked away from Asuka by Masaya, forcing his hold on her hand to retract.

"Y-you!" he said as he and the other boys seemed ready to go at it with Masaya.

"Ah!" Asuka let out.

Masaya had wrapped an arm around Asuka's waist, pulled her against him, and rested the other arm around her shoulder protectively. Misaki, Mashiro and Madoka watched with their mouths open in surprise.

"Keep your hands off...my girlfriend!" Masaya yelled in anger, while Asuka blushed and stared at him with an open mouth and widened eyes.

After moments of silence from everyone, the boys clicked their tounges and left.

"Glad those jerks left," Mashiro sighed, thinking it might have escalated further.

"For real," Misaki agreed.

Masaya then let go of Asuka.

"That was pretty daring Hinata-" Madoka started, but Masaya cut her off.

"Stupid, stupid, why did I do something so embarrassing!?" Masaya scolded himself while kneeling down and rapidly hitting the ground.

"It's not stupid!" Asuka suddenly shouted, getting their attention. Walking over, she took his hand and smiled at him. "Coach cares about and wanted to protect me. It was really cool and kind what you did, thank you."

Masaya's cheeks grew red, and Asuka stared back with red cheeks herself, but unlike him, she was happy.

"Hmmm," Misaki, Madoka and Mashiro mused in amusement.

The rest of their lunch time went back to normal before classes resumed. After school, sure enough, Masaya and co did their daily FC practice.

Afterwards, everyone went their seperate ways, aside from Asuka who stuck with Masaya.

"Sorry about earlier, I just kinda snapped," Masaya admitted. "When I saw how you were getting afraid, and the fact that those guys wouldn't leave you alone, it really upset me, you know?"

"It's fine, I'm happy you saved me," Asuka gently said. "And I'm glad to know you care for me, Coach."

The two smiled as a pleasant atmosphere remained over them with their arms locked.

Heading to his house, Asuka faced him. "Can I come with you to your room?" she asked. "I've never seen your room before."

"Sure, it's no problem," Masaya said, leading her to said room.

"Ahhhh!" Asuka awed excitedly, walking over to the space posters. "These pictures, is Coach intrigued with space?"

"Yeah, I like studying things about stars and the like," Masaya explained before walking over to a rocket on his shelf. "This was something I made for a science project years ago. Of course I didn't win the contest, but I was satisfied."

"I see," Asuka said before looking up at the posters once more. "Ever since I was a kid, I envied how Birds can fly far above in the skies. I always wished I could do something like that, to soar in the skies. I was pretty foolish back then, believing maybe if I tried hard enough, I could somehow be taken by the breeze. Everyone laughed at my efforts, but I was sincere in it all. Then years later, I transferred here. Because of you all, I got to make that dream a reality. Grav-Shoes give me what I always wanted, soaring above."

"Asuka," Masaya muttered. "It's not entirely the same, but I can relate to that."

"Huh?" Asuka asked.

"I've loved FC ever since I was a kid," Masaya started. "Just seeing these people flying in the air and playing this sport seemed so fun to me. I think what really sealed it for me was Kagami-sensei. I was so captivated by how she played that I wanted to learn her moves. Though I realized things weren't so easy. Learning her moves took plenty of hard work, and I had to endure tough training. Still, the feelings I had and have now, I'll never forget them. I want to hold onto my love for FC just like you do."

Once more, a happy atmosphere surrounded them. Asuka was glad to get to know more about Masaya, along with his conviction. Likewise, Masaya was glad to learn more about her. While sitting on the bed, Asuka rested her head against his shoulder while holding his hand. The gesture made him blush, and his heart beat faster than normal.

The next morning, Masaya and Asuka walked to school together, holding hands.

"Am I acting like a good girlfriend?" Asuka asked.

"Y-yeah," Masaya stuttered before avoiding her gaze.

Once more his heart thumped, yet he was enjoying this for some reason.

Getting to school, they made their way inside after seperating their hands.

As they walked in the hallway, they heard whispers among students.

"Tehee, it's him!" one girl said with a flirtatious expression.

"That was so cute how he stood up for his girlfriend so boldly," another girl said with envy.

Asuka looked at Masaya whom blushed while rubbing his head with a hand.

"Now I've drawn attention to myself," he groaned.

Asuka though smiled with her eyes closed.

They then got to class, where of course a few students eyed him. Madoka, Mashiro and Misaki were grinning ear to ear.

"How's it feel mister romantic?" Misaki asked teasingly.

"'Keep your hands off of my girlfriend,' was what you said," Mashiro joined in, grinning ear to ear.

"That was smooth yesterday, Hinata," Madoka said.

"Not you guys too..." Masaya sighed.

Class then began, with everyone getting through another usual day.

During lunch, Masaya and Asuka had lunch alone together. He wanted to avoid stares from people, and the grins of his friends didn't help when he walked out of the class holding Asuka's hand.

They were under a shadow near a tree.

"Hmm, hmm~~~~" Asuka happily hummed as she ate her food.

"I've been thinking," Masaya started, getting her attention. "You remember when you asked to come over to my house? It dawned on me, but I've never been to yours before."

"Then, want to come over with me after school?" Asuka asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Masaya said.

After school, the gang practiced like usual. Following that, Asuka and Masaya went to her home

"Welcome, Asuka," her mom greeted, then noticed Masaya. "Oh, are you by chance Coach?"

"Eh?" Masaya asked.

"My daughter has said before how she's friends with a classmate who is her FC coach," she clarified.

"Ah, yes!" Masaya said politely. "My name is Masaya though." With that, he and Asuka went to her room. "Your mom is well mannered."

"Right," Asuka said.

The two then sat near her bed on a pink pillow. On the table before them was Asuka's personal labtop.

"What's that?" Masaya asked, noticing what looked like a music video.

"This is one of my favorite opening songs, Zephyrion!" Asuka happily proclaimed before clasping her hands and closing her eyes.

As Masaya listened to her singing, his focus was more so on her face. She certainly was beautiful, and cute-he blushed after realizing his thought, and his heart skipped a beat.

'W-well, it's not like it isn't true...' he thought as he stared at her. 'She certainly has a way of drawing people to her...including me.' Once she finished, they drank tea next to each other. "Now I remember, that's the opening of a mecha genre anime."

"Tehee, the no good protagonist climbs back up and soars," Asuka said gently. "I can relate to it."

"You mean when you lost to Saki the first time?" Masaya asked.

"Not just that, but long ago when I was a child, I was easily depressed, lamenting my own weaknesses," Asuka shared. "My no good, weak self. What saved me was a boy who looked like you," Masaya tried, but he didn't recall anything of the sort-he mostly just remembered his FC stuff. "He told me to stop moping and look towards the sky. And he's the one who gave me the wing piece on my hair."

"I see," Masaya said. "While not the same, I was in a similar situation."

"Huh?" Asuka asked.

"I was afraid to commit myself to FC long ago, so I lived my life with nothing but feelings of regret," Masaya said. "But...you saved me."

"I did?" Asuka asked.

Masaya nodded. "You were the one who motivated me to like FC again and even join the club," Masaya said. "I didn't do it because I cared about FC at the time...I joined the club for you," Asuka lightly gasped with suprise while he blushed. "You really have a knack for drawing people to you. If we never met, I would be the same sorrowful boy with nothing interesting to do with his life other than live with regret. Thank you, Asuka."

"That makes me happy," Asuka gently told him.

The two then laughed together, and Masaya moved a hand around her waist and pulled her against him. Asuka's cheeks grew red during this, but her heart fluttered.

The next day after school, Masaya went in the trailer to chill a bit, for he needed a break at times just like anyone. When the time came that he woke up from a nap and got up, Asuka was walking up to him.

"You were taking a long nap, so I got worried," Asuka admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Masaya assured her as she started to slip and fall. "Careful!"

Asuka grabbed his hand at the last second, which caused him to fall with her too. Masaya was on top of Asuka as both recovered by opening their eyes.

"Sorry..." Asuka apologized.

"Don't be, accidents happen," Masaya said, only to finally register how close their faces were. As his cheeks heated up, Asuka blushed while staring into his eyes. Finally, Masaya got up to sit and turned around, as did Asuka. "S-sorry!"

"No, it was my fault!" Asuka flusteredly said.

As they felt strange, Masaya rubbed his hair with a hand.

A few days later, on entering school, they saw tons of posters on the wall.

"What's that?" Masaya asked as he and Asuka walked up to one.

"Maybe a Flying Circus announcement-!" Asuka gasped with widened eyes at what she was reading.

The poster was saying how Masaya used to play FC, and is now back in the sport since he gets to be in a club full of cute girls.

"Hey isn't that the pervert?" a girl whispered near them while eying him with hesitance.

"Mmm, he's the coach of the FC club," another whispered.

"What's going on here?" Masaya asked himself.

Asuka though remained quiet as she observed not nice things being said about him.

Getting to the classroom, they witnessed Aoi tear down a poster and rip it to shreds.

"How repulsive!" Aoi stated with a very unhappy expression.

"Sensei," Masaya said, getting her attention. "How did this start?"

"I don't know," Aoi admitted. "Still, this was clearly filled with malice intent."

"But who would want to cause problems for Coach?" Asuka asked, becoming panicked.

"Who knows," Aoi said.

"Hinata!" Madoka yelled, and came in running along with Misaki and Mashiro.

"What's going on?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, all these posters came out of nowhere," Mashiro added.

"We're just as confused as you," Masaya said, before they looked around and saw others gossiping about him.

Some of them were making fun of him in ear range, while others seemingly disgusted at him.

Asuka, Misaki, Mashiro and Madoka watched on sadly as he endured verbal abuse walking over to his desk and took his seat.

Mashiro may have initially thought of him as a pervert a long time ago, but time after time, she's seen him for what he is and knew that wasn't true.

Thankfully, he was able to get some peace when class started. Unfortunately, that all faded away when lunch began.

Everyone was again gossiping, and Misaki was becoming very angry over it. She punched her desk loudly with a fist, which made everyone go quiet as she gritted her teeth while her eyes remained concealed.

Masaya then got up, and left the room with a hurt look in his eyes as more thoughtless remarks were aimed at him.

"This is horrible..." Madoka muttered, not knowing what to do.

"...Coach," Asuka muttered with saddened glazed eyes before getting up and going after him. Catching up in the hall, she called out. "Wait!"

He stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "...Let's stop this," Masaya said. "This lovers thing."

"But-" Asuka stuttered, but he walked away.

"I don't want you to get caught in this situation like me," were his parting words.

Asuka reached a hand out to him, then retracted it and lowered her head. Things had been so positive until they came here this morning. Feeling powerless, she returned to the others.

While trying to find somewhere private to eat, here and there they would hear ill talk of Masaya. Finally, after a few minutes, Asuka couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

"Asuka!" Misaki called out.

"Where are you going!?" Madoka asked, but she continued and did not look back.

Misaki then dangerously glared at some of the Masaya gossipers, which shut them up immediately.

"Who's responsible for this rumor on Masaya?" Misaki asked herself angrily.

"Hmm, could it be those jerks from yesterday?" Mashiro suspected.

"Those guys!" Misaki started, but Madoka stopped her.

"Calm down, we don't know who put those posters up," Madoka said with some panic. "With no evidence, we can't just blindly say it's them."

The three were left at a loss on what to do.

Misaki felt pain in her chest, feeling responsible for this rumor even existing.

As for Masaya, he managed to find an isolated area, and sat near a tree. It was a relief not hearing twisted rumors about him.

While doing so, he grew depressed as Asuka came before his mind. His heart felt painful ever since the conversation in the hall. True he felt awkward about it at first and did it simply to keep her safe, but a part of him was happy to be lovers with Asuka, even if only pretend. Now he felt a sense of regret.

Suddenly, he heard running footsteps near him. Looking up, he saw Asuka almost out of breath, panting.

"What are you-!" he couldn't get out anymore, for Asuka had ran over, kneeled and enveloped him in a hug while trembling. His collar near his neck then started to feel wet. "Why are you crying?"

"Because, everyone keeps saying mean things about you," Asuka managed to say.

"Don't worry, I can brush it off-!" Masaya tried to cheer her up, but it did the opposite.

"But I can't!" Asuka yelled, making him go quiet. "I can't stand seeing all these people put Coach down like this! And I don't want you to isolate yourself from me either! I was happy you know, to be pretend lovers with you. Because I know you're very kind, and someone I trust and care about. Then you stood up for my sake when I was put in a tough spot. It really made me so so happy. If you give up on us being lovers and isolate yourself, I wouldn't be happy at all! So...so."

Asuka sobbed into his shoulder while he held her in his arms.

"I understand," Masaya said.

He softly stroked her hair as Asuka started to calm down.

Afterwards, Asuka looked up at him with flushed cheeks, but her smile sent tingles in Masaya's heart.

"Coach..." Asuka gently uttered, moving her hand a little up his body and inched her lips near his, her lips then readied.

Masaya's cheeks reddened, but he didn't stop her. Rather, he felt the urge to do it.

His grip around her tightened a bit, and he readied his lips. But just before they could connect-

"You two look like you're enjoying yourselves," Aoi's voice rung out.

"EH!?" Asuka and Masaya yelped, separating from one another. "Kagami-sensei!"

"I have no issue with you two liking each other, but do keep your displays to a certain degree at school," Aoi light yet strictly said. "However, that's besides the point. Masaya, how are you holding up?"

"I'm dealing with it," Masaya said.

"Tell me, is there anyway you think this rumor could have started?" Aoi asked. "I find it hard to believe this is mere coincidence. The way this rumor was written, it's like someone has a grudge against you."

Masaya blinked, recalling the guys he snapped at. "Well..." he started. "There were some guys that wouldn't leave Asuka alone, which made me very angry as you probably have heard."

"Can you recall what they look like?" Aoi asked, hence Masaya described them as best he could. "I got it, hang tight while I look into it."

With that, Aoi walked away.

Elsewhere in the hall way. "Heh, it seems that false rumor of ours worked," one the boys who confronted Masaya for getting in their way of Asuka said.

"By now the poor slug must be oh so lonely," another boy said with a grin.

"That's what he gets," another said.

Once school finished, Misaki came up to Masaya.

"Sorry..." she said, earning a look of confusion from him. "All because I had you two pretend to be lovers...such a terrible rumor got spread about you."

"It's alright," Masaya said.

"But..." Misaki teared up with guilt in her voice, but Masaya brought her into his arms.

"It's not like you knew this would happen," Masaya said with sympathy. "How could I be mad at you for a situation you didn't mean to create? Misaki, you'll always be my friend, and I don't want anything to take that away."

Misaki in turn wrapped her arms around him, returning the embrace and smiling from his words, while Asuka and Madoka were relieved to see her feeling better.

A few minutes later, the three boys who started the rumor, were about to head out the front door to leave school, only for Aoi to catch sight of them.

"Oh, you three," Aoi called out.

"Huh?" the three asked, stopping.

"And what might you want with us?" one of them asked.

"Ah nothing much...just that you spread a false rumor about my student," Aoi smiled dangerously, making them become very afraid.

"H-hold it, are you sure you've got the right-" one tried to play them innocent, but Aoi cut in.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I've got testimony from Masaya and his friends what you look like, along with other people who were present when you were setting up your little flyers," Aoi pointed out as they yelped. "Now...I believe it's time for you guys to come with me for a nice long talk."

The boys' yell of terror were plainly heard.

The rumor died out over the days after it was proved that it was a false one. Some of his classmates even apologized for doubting him.

As for Asuka and Masaya, they acted more and more like lovers as the days went by. That in turn earned teasing from their friends who commented they are like actual lovers. Naturally, the two blushed and tried to say they were only pretending. But after two weeks passed by, it was clear their feelings for each other only increased. Finally, Asuka was the first to make a move.

The gang was at the trailer, and as the sun started to set, Masaya called for practice to end. With everyone else having made their leave, Asuke spoke.

"Wait," Asuka asked Masaya in a low voice, stopping him from leaving as well.

"Huh?" Masaya asked, turning around before he was captivated.

Under the orange sky and shining of the sun, Asuka stared at him with a smile that left him stunned.

"Masaya..." Asuka gently said, having started calling him by his actual name. "Masaya..."

"Yes?" Masaya managed to ask as she took hold of one of his hands with both of her own.

"At first, I just wanted to be fake lovers with you because it seemed fun, Misaki-chan asked me to, and I know you're someone I trust," Asuka started. "But, then you fearlessly stood up for me when I was in trouble. It was the first time I've ever seen you feel so strongly like that, and for me no less. And as we continued to pretend, I realized that I didn't want it to end. I got to know more about you, and we become closer friends. And...I fell in love," Masaya felt a wave of happiness at where she was going, but let her continue. "I don't want to 'pretend', I want us to be real lovers. I love you...Masaya...love you."

At this point her voice grew teary, and her eyes moistened, but she was clearly happy.

"I don't want this to be a pretend anymore either," Masaya admitted gently, staring into her eyes. "I...want to be true lovers with you, Asuka. I love you too."

Asuka closed her eyes with her mouth agaped in a smile as fresh tears came down her face.

"I'm happy...so happy!" Asuka happily said even with a teary voice.

They then walked away holding hands after savoring the moment in full.

The following day, Asuka revealed their relationship to the others whom congratulated them.

Later, Asuka and Masaya sat near a lake, observing the seagulls fly about above the shiny water. They then leaned in and shared their first kiss as warm feelings surged through their hearts.

As if commemorating the moment, the sea sparkled even brighter.

THE END.


End file.
